


A Slice Of Green Tea Cake

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bouquet/Garter/Broccoli Toss, Ceremony, Comedy, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Officiant Mayuzumi Chihiro, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Party, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Rings, akafuri - Freeform, newlyweds, reception, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Every love story is beautiful, but theirs is my favorite~ You are cordially invited to attend the wedding ceremony and reception of Akashi Seijuurou and Furihata Kouki.





	A Slice Of Green Tea Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to AkaFuri's wedding!!! I can't believe we're finally at this point. My babies are getting married after 23 stories into this series! (๑o̴̶̷̥᷅﹏o̴̶̷̥᷅๑)ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ Okay, let's do this!~ (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ 
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

AkaFuri~*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*~AkaFuri~*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*~AkaFuri

Kouki took in a deep breath, looking down at his hands that were clasped in his lap.

After taking a few bites of his breakfast that Mibuchi had ordered to be brought to his room, the nerves finally became too much for him that he placed his silverware down and opted to just stare out into the beautiful garden view from his hotel room.

With so many thoughts whirling around in his head, it took Kouki a few seconds to realize someone was knocking his room.

Getting up, Kouki looked through the peek hole and sighed as he reluctantly opened the door and as he had expected, was immediately bombarded by two of his closest friends.

"Who's your man of honor, Furi?!" Both Kawahara and Fukuda shouted in unison.

Kouki rolled his eyes as he pushed the two off him. "That's how you two are gonna greet me with on my wedding day?" He snorted, shaking his head at them.

"Well, I think we've all been wondering here." Kagami pointed out, making Kouki look up and realize for the first time that his entire wedding party (minus two people) had all entered his room.

"Yeah, I mean we even promised Mibuchi that we wouldn't pester you about it during your bachelor party." Takao admitted, eating the rest of Kouki's french toast while Riko attacked his bowl of fruit.

"I think everyone's been wondering about it since Akashi-kun's best man had already been announced." Tae explained, sitting next to her boyfriend on Kouki's bed.

Like promised, Seijuurou and Kouki both informed Mibuchi about who they had chosen for their best man and man/maid of honor.

Seijuurou had gathered his wedding party to formally announce who he had chosen for his best man a few weeks ago.

Of course, it could be no other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

Even Kouki would have chosen the blunette, had the beta been in his own party. For Kuroko was basically where the roots of their relationship were formed from.

Yes, Coach Riko was the one who ordered Kouki to tag along with Kuroko to that fateful GOM meeting, but it was Kuroko who gave him the needed push to get to know Seijuurou better and later, listened and helped the omega when Kouki had started to feel more-than-friendly feelings for the alpha.

And no doubt, Kuroko was such a vital and irreplaceable influence on Seijuurou's life. Even when the redhead hurt and betrayed the blunette so horribly in the past, Kuroko was the only one to stand up against the heir and defeat him. And although the beta beat and proven the heir wrong, the blunette was not haughty about his win. All he wanted was for Seijuurou and he to be friends again.

In the end, because of Kuroko's actions, not only did Seijuurou realize his wrongdoings, but he managed to make the alpha a better man and even helped him get Kouki as his own.

Kuroko was such an important part of their relationship, that it only made sense that the couple would give him such an important role in their wedding as well.

Kouki sighed as he went to his bedside table to snatch his phone. "Fine, I'll announce who my man of honor is- sorry Coach and Tae, I chose a guy- but I need all of my wedding party to be here first when I announce it." He told them as he rung up the last two people that were currently missing from his wedding party.

If he recalled, those two had just arrived last night so hopefully they had gotten enough sleep and weren't suffering from any jet lag today.

"Do you guys know who they are?" Kagami whispered to Kawahara and Fukuda. The two boys are the closest to the brunette more than any of them.

The two shrugged, "We have no clue. All Furi would tell us is that he had known one of them since middle school and the second one was the first one's boyfriend." Fukuda told him.

The omega giggled at something the other caller said before saying, "Okay, okay. Calm down and just come to my room. I promise that it won't be for long- I just need to say something important. Okay? Okay! See you two soon!" Hanging up the phone, Kouki told everyone that the two were on their way.

As they went over one more time about how their roles for the ceremony would go, they all were interrupted by sound of the doorbell.

"Coming!" Kouki called out, putting the rest of his leftover breakfast (the girls had urged him to eat more for strength) down on the table and went to answer it. The omega's smile widened as he opened the door and saw who was behind it.

There, Nijimura Shuuzou smiled pleasantly at him, raising his hand in greeting. And behind the alpha was Kouki's rough, ill-mannered, but deep down really shy, best friend and the first male omega friend he had, Haizaki Shougo.

"What the fuck, Kouki? Why the hell did you call us here at seven in the fucking morning?" Haizaki growled as Nijimura gave Kouki a wide hug.

"Morning, Nijimura-nii. Shougo! You're finally here!" Kouki gave Nijimura a hug before all but throwing himself at his best friend.

"Ugh. You bastard. You're squashing my nuts right now." Haizaki complained, but made no move to hug the brunette back- though he also didn't push the other away neither.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" The trio at the door turned to look at the surprised expressions around the room and Kagami, the one who spoke up, was now standing and pointing at Haizaki with an outraged look on his face.

Haizaki smirked. "Ah, you're that obnoxious dickhead from before. Hey, is that blonde bitch still around? Or is she too busy spreading her legs somewhere?" He taunted.

The redhead clutched his fists as he gritted his teeth, "Bastard...."

"Okay, everyone settle down." Kouki interrupted, not wanting a fight to break out. "Kagami, Shougo and I have been friends since middle school. I invited him to the wedding myself." He explained.

Kagami looked at the omega, horrified. "What?! Are you serious?! You're actually friends with this guy?!" He shouted in disbelief, shoving his finger again in Haizaki's direction.

"You're too loud, Kagami!" Riko scolded, hitting the noisy alpha on the head with a pillow.

Kouki crossed his arms across his chest and gave Kagami a stern look. "Kagami. You are a dear friend to me and I understand where you're coming from...but Shougo and I have been friends for years so I know him way better than anyone else here, minus Nijimura-nii, possibly. He may be a bit rough around the edges, but he's really a good guy." He explained.

The alpha looked at him as if he were speaking an alien language. "Good guy?! He punched Tatsuya, strangled Alex and injured Kise during the basketball match!"

"I didn't say he was the nicest guy." The brunette pointed out to him. "Just that he's a good guy, deep down when he wants to be and only towards people he cares about."

Sighing, Kouki gave Kagami a pleading look as Nijimura scolded his mate for his past actions. "Just for today, can you guys please just get along? He's been my friend for so long and he even came all the way from America just to come to my wedding. I'm not saying that you need to be friends with each other, but can you just not fight? For me?" He begged, looking at his redheaded friend with his wide eyes.

Even though Kouki and Kagami were close friends, but the omega refused to let anyone talk badly about Haizaki and the brunette knew that his best friend had changed for the better since the basketball incident.

Yes, Haizaki's personality may rub many people the wrong way and the things he had done in the past completely justified Kagami's reaction to him. But in the end, Haizaki was still Kouki's best friend and the omega wanted his friend to be here beside him for his big day.

He was so touched that not only did the silver-haired omega travel all the way to Japan just for him, but he came knowing that the miracles would definitely be there and he would most likely have to deal with all of them again- this act showed just how much Kouki meant to Haizaki as well.

And since today was Kouki's wedding day, all his friends would just have to get along...or at least tolerate each other for at least a few hours only. It was the one thing he could ask from all of them.

After today, they could fight and sneer at each other all they wanted.

"Shh, Taiga calm down and come sit next to me." Tae told him gently, urging him to take a seat.

Kagami gave Haizaki one more disgusted look before sighing loudly and giving Kouki a defeated nod. "Fine. I'll get along with the bastard but only for you, Furi, okay? Just as long as he doesn't start anything first, then I'll be good." He scowled at the silver-haired boy as he took his seat next to his relieved girlfriend.

Kouki gave Kagami a wide smile as he looked at his friend, gratefully. "Thank you, Kagami. This means a lot to me."

Turning to his best friend, Kouki kicked his fellow male omega on his calf. "What the fuck, Kouki?!" Haizaki shouted grabbing his sore leg.

The brunette gave him an unamused look as he frowned deeply at his friend. "And don't think I missed the fact that apparently you caused a lot more trouble than I was aware of the last time you were here." Kouki had known about the Kise incident, but was unaware that Haizaki also had a run in with Kagami and the others. "I'll scold you later. After Nijimura-nii does, of course." He assured him, wagging his finger at the other.

Nijimura snorted, grinning at Kouki as Haizaki grumbled under his breath, giving Kouki a dirty look. But Kouki was used to getting looks like those from the other and was immune by it as he merely looked back at the other, hands now on his hips.

Kagami and the others were watching wide eyed at the easygoing relationship the two unlikely friends had with each other. Kagami in particular started to realize that maybe Haizaki wasn't a bastard to just everyone, at least not to Kouki and Nijimura anyway.

"Whatever." Haizaki rolled his eyes, fully aware of the earful he's gonna get later. "If today wasn't your wedding day..." The omega grumbled under his breath, making both Kouki and Nijimura chuckle as they knew that towards them at least, Haizaki was pretty docile.

When the last two of his party had finally taken their seats on one of the couches ("Why the fuck is there a whole freaking living room in your hotel room, Kouki?!") Kouki took a deep breath as he finally told everyone of his decision.

"Okay, first off I want to tell you all how happy I am that I have everyone here at last. Thank you all for being here for me on my wedding day, and for traveling all this way just for me and Sei. Well, maybe some only for me." Kouki gave a fond smile at Haizaki when the omega scoffed at Seijuurou's name being mentioned.

"Anyway, now that everyone is finally here, I would like to tell you all who I have decided as my man of honor- and again, I apologize to Coach and Tae, but I'm still very happy that you're both here in my wedding party." Both girls gave him understanding nods, making Kouki bowed to them once more before turning back to address everyone in the room.

"Now, I want to announce that I've chosen my man of honor to be....Shougo." Kouki grinned at the shocked look on the male omega's face.

"WHAT?!" Kawahara shot up from his seat, flabbergasted.

On the other hand, the others in the room looked as if they had expected it, and Takao in particular was laughing hysterically at the looks on Haizaki and Kawahara's faces.

"I'm sorry, but I care about you all so much- you're all my friends and each one of you are so important and special to me. I had such a hard time choosing who my man of honor would be so I just decided that since I like you all equally, I would just choose the person that I knew the longest. And that person is Shougo." Kouki explained.

"Haahh...I understand, Furi." Fukuda sighed. He too was disappointed, but he knew the omega's way of thinking and how hard it must have been for him to choose one of them to be his man of honor. And it made sense since Haizaki, though their friendship had been kept under wraps, really seemed to be very close to the brunette.

And any friend of Kouki's...well, he wouldn't be friends with the silver-haired guy, but at least he could be courteous with the other, nonetheless.

"I don't! I wanted to be the man of honor!" Kawahara sobbed into a pillow from Kouki's bed. "Urghhh....not only am I still single but now I don't even have title as man of honor? What has my life come to?!" Since the shaved head alpha was starting his dramatics once more, Kouki knew that his friend was alright and would accept the decision eventually after he got his emotions out.

And Haizaki was still stating at Kouki with his jaw dropped.

Kouki walked up to his friend and forced the other's mouth closed. "Shougo, you'll swallow flies." He playfully warned the other.

This snapped the omega out of his stupor and he batted the brunette's hand away, giving Kouki a glare. "I don't want to be the man of honor! I already don't want to be a part of your damn wedding and now I'm being forced to do more complicated shit?" He demanded.

Kouki rubbed the other's shoulder encouragingly. "You'll be fine. And I promise that you won't have to do much being my man of honor- it's really all in name, actually. All you have to do is walk down the aisle and that's it. After that, you can enjoy yourself at the reception and it's done." Kouki assured him.

"You're definitely lying." Haizaki accused him, giving him a distrustful look.

Kouki shook his head. "I swear, I'm not. Besides, it's already my wedding day and there's not much for you to do anyway. Reo-nee has everything covered and the guys already gave me a bachelor party yesterday." He reminded him.

"Yup! The party was a blast! You guys totally missed out!" Takao chimed in.

Haizaki still looked unsure, his face deep in a scowl. "I still ain't doing it." He humphed.

Kouki merely gave his friend a wide, friendly smile. "Actually, Shougo. I've been wondering this since you came in but what is that cologne you're wearing? It's really strong, isn't it?" He asked offhandedly, mentally smirking at the omega's paled face.

To everyone in the room and to the whole world, besides Kouki and Nijimura, Haizaki Shougo smelled 100% like a beta.

But if you removed the scent-voiding soaps and beta-induced scents that were doused on his body, then it would be obvious to anyone that Haizaki Shougo was 100% male omega.

And if they looked closely at the patchy skin that was hastily covered in skin-tone concealer on the omega's neck, then it would also be obvious that Haizaki Shougo was not only a male omega, but also very much bonded to Nijimura Shuuzou.

Just because most male omegas chose to reveal their secondary gender after being bonded, it didn't mean that all of those omegas would. And Haizaki was one of them- he would never reveal being an omega to anyone besides those who were already in the know.

Now, if someone else were to 'accidentally' reveal it for him....

"You wouldn't dare." Haizaki hissed, giving Kouki one of his most dangerous looks yet.

Kouki only blinked at him innocently. "Wouldn't I?"

The room was full of tension for another minute or two, no one saying a word as they watched the showdown between the two- Haizaki glaring at him while Kouki merely smiled back.

Finally, Haizaki exhaled loudly, giving Kouki an irritated but grudgingly impressed look. It wasn't everyday that someone would have the guts to stare Haizaki down like the brunette just did. "Fine, I'll be your man of whatever. Stupid Kouki..." He grumbled, sighing loudly again when the brunette threw himself once more to give him an enormous hug.

"Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you're my man of honor, Shougo!" Kouki yelled out happily, hugging his stiff friend extra tightly while the others in the room chuckled at them.

 

AkaFuri~*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*~AkaFuri~*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*~AkaFuri

"This is a utter disaster!" Mibuchi cried, pacing back and forth as he prayed that a solution or a miracle will fall upon him in the next few minutes.

Kuroko stood off against one of the walls, fixing up Nigou's tux, as he looked at the beta. "Is there a problem, Mibuchi-kun?" The blunette asked.

Mibuchi paused in his frantic walking and gave Kuroko a devastated look, "One of the worst things that could happen today, has happened!"

The day had started off pleasantly enough. Everyone from Seijuurou's wedding party had woken up early in the morning (both Kuroko and Momoi had to drag a sleepy Aomine downstairs) to enjoy a delicious breakfast.

Then they had hung out at Seijuurou's large hotel room, laughing and chatting as they all relaxed before the makeup and hair stylists came to help them prepare for the day.

When they were all dressed up and styled in their outfits, they left Seijuurou in his room while they met up with Kouki's wedding party and had gotten quite a shock at the mysterious final two groomsmen in the brunette's party.

While the miracles were happy to see their old middle school basketball captain again, the same couldn't be said when they (minus Kuroko) saw their ex-team member and former delinquent.

There was much shouting and almost breakout fights as some of the miracles had the same reaction as Kagami did when he had first seen Haizaki.

Fortunately Mibuchi, Riko, Momoi and Nijimura managed to settle everyone down and after a quick explanation, the miracles grudgingly accepted their old teammate's presence there for today (although they were still wondering how the hell did sweet and nervous Furihata Kouki become friends with a delinquent like Haizaki).

Nevertheless, peace was once again restored as the much-awaited wedding was quickly approaching.

Everything had been going smoothly after that- the reception was set up, the wedding cake had arrived and the chapel was decorated simply with white wisteria hanging down from the ceiling, a gold runway for them to walk on and there were thousands of red roses and orchids decorating the room.

Both parties were dressed up smartly in their elegant clothes. [Seijuurou's party](https://www.polyvore.com/grooms_party/set?id=227430862) in clothes more on the red shade while [Kouki's party](https://www.polyvore.com/bridal_party/set?id=227430007) wore clothes on the gold shade.

Even the flower girl and ring bearer were there, both parents of the two cooing at their children and snapping a ton of photos of the little ones and the wedding party themselves.

But now, Mibuchi was gonna pull his hair out in frustration as he had just received horrible news.

"The minister will not be able to make it to the wedding!" Mibuchi shrieked, making some of the people around the room gasp loudly. "Apparently Father Joseph suffered from a stroke on the way here and is now in the hospital. That means he won't be able to marry Sei-chan and Kou-chan." He moaned.

Momoi walked up to the tall beta and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Isn't there anyone else we can get to come here on short notice?" She asked him gently.

Mibuchi shook his head, "They won't be able to arrive on time. The wedding is about to start in a few minutes and it would take at least one or two hours for a new minister to arrive. And I can't let our guests wait and be delayed for that long." He cried.

"Doesn't the hotel have their own officiant?" Midorima pointed out, wringing out the rainbow-colored handkerchief that he held in his hands (his lucky item for today).

"Their minister is on holiday leave for the weekend and the shrine priest is in the middle of a Shinto wedding right now and has two more couples scheduled to wed right after. I don't know what to do!" The beta groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Everyone was quiet as they tried to think of how to fix the crisis.

Suddenly, Mayuzumi appeared in the doorway, dressed up in a black, crisp suit that made the beta look very handsome. He looked around the room, his usual bored expression on his face. "Oh. My bad. I was looking for the restroom." He said. Noticing the distraught Mibuchi, he pointed his thumb towards the beta. "What's up with him?"

"The minister for the wedding isn't able to come and now we have no one to marry Kou-kun and Akashi-kun." Momoi explained sadly.

Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't see what the big deal is. Anyone can be licensed to marry someone- all you need is the internet, money, plus a few minutes and automatically even a monkey can officiate a wedding." He pointed out to them.

"How do you know about this, Mayuzumi-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

"The same thing happened to one of my cousin's wedding and I ended up bring forced to get a license and officiate their wedding. It only took a couple of minutes for me to be ordained." He shrugged.

Mibuchi froze and he looked up at the beta with shining eyes. "Chi-chan, are you saying that you are licensed to marry someone?"

Mayuzumi blinked, realizing what he had just revealed. "No." He replied instantly before backing out of the room and turning on his heel as he ran away.

"CHI-CHAN/MAYU-KUN!" Mibuchi and Momoi both yelled out as they rushed out of the room to go after the escaping silver-haired beta.

Apparently with the officiant crisis being dealt with, Kuroko decided to take a short walk to visit a certain someone.

Knocking, the blunette waited for the door to open.

"How are you feeling, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko greeted the other when the redhead answered the door.

Seijuurou gave his best man a small smile as he let the other in. "I am feeling well. A bit anxious, but very excited to see Kouki." He confessed.

Kuroko smiled as he patted the other on the back. "So I see that there is no need for me to give you the pre-best man speech for encouragement, is there?"

"I would not mind hearing what you would have planned to tell me anyway." Seijuurou pointed out.

Kuroko took a seat on Seijuurou's bed and patted the spot beside him, getting the redhead to sit down.

"Akashi-kun...from the moment you told me that you wanted me on your team, you changed my life. You gave me the chance to play the sport I loved in front of everyone when no one else would. And because of that, it made the person I am today and now I have all the friends that would stand beside me for the rest of my life. I am truly grateful for everything.

"We've been through the good times and bad, we've laughed, we've argued, and we shed many tears. Though our road together was difficult with a lot of speed bumps along the way, we overcame all those obstacles and now everything is finally coming to a full circle today. And I can tell you how truly overjoyed I am that you managed to find someone like Furihata-kun to stand by your side and share your love for the rest of your lives.

"If you are feeling nervous or anxious right now, just remember that I am positive that Furihata-kun is feeling the same way. Possibly worse, though that would just have to do with Furihata-kun's personality and not anything to do with you personally.

"So as you stand at the altar, waiting for Furihata-kun to walk down the aisle, remember to take the whole moment in because as soon as you see your future husband walking down that aisle, I'm sure everything else around you will disappear and all your thoughts would revolve only around him.

"As it should be." The blunette pointed out, patting the redhead's shoulder.

There was a knock at the door, alerting them that they needed to head to the chapel now.

Standing up and straightening their suits, Kuroko looked towards Seijuurou. "Ready, Akashi-kun?" He inquired.

Seijuurou took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before he faced the blunette and gave him a sure and confident nod. "Yes."

Kuroko smiled as he pulled the door open. "It's time."

 

AkaFuri~*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*~AkaFuri~*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*~AkaFuri

Seijuurou stood straight at the front of the altar, a serene smile on his face although he could feel his heart beating fast, as he watched the entire wedding party walking down the aisle with the processional song '[Always With Me](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=q6A3x2dmygo)' from the movie, Spirited Away, playing in the background.

Hayama was the man in charge of the music for the night and had decided on a song both the couple would enjoy- something classical and instrumental for Seijuurou and something from an anime OST that Kouki would get giddy over (the male omega was a tiny bit of an otaku. Hayama knew this of course since they still had anime marathons together).

The song playing was the piano and violin version and it gave a soothing feel to the wedding, making Seijuurou also calm down himself a bit as he watched their flower girl and ring bearer going down the aisle.

Chiasa was so pretty in her light yellow dress, scattering around the red and white rose petals down the golden aisle. And Little Kouki was dressed up adorably, the 10-month old baby was taking a nap in his little wedding wagon, with the pillow where the rings were secured to it resting in the infant's lap.

And the baby wagon was being pulled by Nigou, who was all dressed up himself in a sharp tux with top hat.

Seijuurou and Kouki's wedding parties were paired off together, so the next one to walk down the aisle was Nijimura and Momoi. Nijimura was grinning proudly at Seijuurou as Momoi was tearing up, giving a watery smile to the redhead.

All the girls held [white bouquets](https://www.proflowers.com/product/The-FTD-White-Wonders-Bouquet-30200313?ref=homenoref&pid=30200297&q=30200313&searchhistory=Ftd%2c30200297%2c30200313&srchSuggestion=y&trackingpgroup=pid), all in an incredible array of blooms consisting of dendrobium orchids, roses, asiatic lilies, freesia, spray roses and mini hydrangea, which were all offset by lush greens and arranged in a cascade fashion.

Midorima and Takao were next, with the green-haired shooter having a very stoic expression on his face while Takao was actually behaving for once and walked arm in arm with his boyfriend with a bright smile on his face.

Kise cried as he walked down the aisle, wetting his red handkerchief with tears and a bit of snot with Riko on his arm, who was also sniffling as she dabbed at her own teary eyes.

The next pair was badly matched and a miscalculation on Mibuchi's part as Aomine and Kagami hissed at one another, thankfully barely avoiding a fight as they walked stiffly down the aisle.

Murasakibara looked bored but at least he wasn't eating anything as he walked in with Tae, the girl was smiling brightly and nodded her head in greeting to Seijuurou, who also returned the gesture.

Hayama and Kawahara were next, and the two actually got along pretty well ever since the bachelor party. They strutted down the aisle, grinning at everyone and giving thumbs up at Seijuurou.

Nebuya and Fukuda were also a bit mismatched- Fukuda was obviously uncomfortable beside the muscled man, but at least they were cordial towards each other (unlike the Aomine-Kagami pairing).

The last of the wedding party was the best man and man of honor, Kuroko and Haizaki. The blunette had his usual deadpanned expression on his face as Haizaki scowled, looking irritated but on the inside he was just relieved that out of all the miracle bastards, he was partnered up with Kuroko. The blunette was the lesser of the evils and Kuroko was one of the few people Haizaki could tolerate.

Then, everyone turned and watched the door open once more, revealing two figures behind it.

Seijuurou held his breath as he saw his Kouki finally there, standing at the end at the aisle with his proud-looking older brother, Kouta, standing arm-in-arm beside him.

[Kouki](https://www.polyvore.com/gold_mens_wedding/set?id=227427138) was dressed in a handsome white suit, with touches of gold here and there in his tie, vest and the handkerchief tucked in his jacket pocket. And Mibuchi even managed to get the omega's brown messy hair tamed down just for this occasion.

Mibuchi had decided to put Kouki in something old and something new, something borrowed and something blue. So Kouki's whole white suit was his something new, the Gucci blue socks with a golden bee that Mibuchi had lent him was his something borrowed and blue, and the gold watch on his wrist was his something old that he had been given to by Masaomi himself (it was a family heirloom and Kouki was shocked but grateful to be gifted with it).

And in the omega's hands held a stunning [bouquet](https://www.proflowers.com/product/The-FTD-Here-Comes-the-Bride-Bouquet-30200297?ref=homenoref&q=30200297&searchhistory=Ftd%2c30200297&srchSuggestion=y&trackingpgroup=pid) of white dendrobium orchids cascading from a compact of red roses, white stephanotis, red hypericum berries, spray pics and dangling teardrop glass crystal stems. It was presented in a gold metallic bouquet holder.

Kouki could feel his heart skip a beat as he saw [Seijuurou](https://www.polyvore.com/red_mens_wedding/set?id=227427672) for the first time, dressed up in a suit of ivory, with a golden vest and touches of red on his tie, handkerchief, belt, watch and shoes. His red hair was also combed back and Kouki couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was so lucky enough to get such a handsome man as his bond mate.

As Kouki made his way down the aisle, the omega was not aware of anyone or anything around him as his focus was solely on Seijuurou. All he was aware of was the full feeling in his heart and the pain from smiling too much.

As he neared his fiancé, Kouta and Seijuurou bowed to one another and the brothers shared one more hug before Kouta gently placed Kouki's hand in Seijuurou's waiting one and stepped away.

"Sei..." Kouki said breathlessly, not knowing what to say as he started to feel a bit overwhelmed at the moment by how stunning his alpha looked.

Seijuurou's eyes started to tear up a little as he reached over to gently thumb away the tears that Kouki was unaware that he was already shedding.

They took another minute to pull themselves together before they held hands and walked up to the altar to start the ceremony.

"Mayuzumi-kun?" Kouki gasped, startled when his mind was slowly calming down enough to finally notice who was standing before them.

The silver-haired beta was wearing the usual officiant white robes with golden stash around his neck that he had 'borrowed' from the hotel's original officiant. "You're the one who's gonna marry us?" Kouki asked, blinking at the other. He was not aware of the change.

The beta sighed, sounding as if in defeat. "Yeah, but don't ask why- all I'll say is that I blame Momoi and Mibuchi for this." He shook his head, mournfully.

Mayuzumi looked out to the audience with the usual deadpanned face back on his face, but it ended up matching well with the moment- giving the ceremony more of a serious mood to it. "Please be seated." He told everyone.

After the audience took their seats, Mayuzumi looked down at the script that he had taken from the internet at the last minute (with a few personal changes here and there) and began, "We’re all here today to celebrate the relationship of Furihata Kouki and Akashi Seijuurou and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together, we’re a group of the most important people in their lives and they’ve brought us here to publically recognize that we’ve all played some special part in the love they share today.

"Furihata and Akashi wanted me to thank you all for being here and to recognize how important each and every one of you are to their relationship. They would also like to recognize all of those who couldn’t make it here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration.

"Speaking of important people, there were none more important in influencing the lives of Furihata and Akashi than their family. With that being said, who gives Furihata Kouki away in marriage to this man?" Mayuzumi made a gesturing wave at the redhead in front of him.

Kouki's brother, Kouta stood up proudly from his seat and answered, "Me. I'll give away my brother to you, but all I ask is that you let me borrow him every once in a while, huh?" He gave Seijuurou a teasing warning.

"Nii-san!" Kouki chided as the audience all laughed. Seijuurou grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

When the laughter died down, Mayuzumi started again, "Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for the long run...most likely forever.

"You don't have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. And when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of weird, isn't it? You're standing on a stage, looking fancy, holding flowers, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you in the majority of your life. Not to mention, you have to spend a load of cash that would make the angels cry- though I doubt Akashi would even care about the amount." Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow as Seijuurou gave him an easy smile in return.

"So why do people do it? The marriage thing? The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded as one so critical, we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Why this moment?" Taking a pause, Mayuzumi looked directly at the couple before reading on.

"Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. Well, what you all share. It's the great unifier — our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe in, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you both are standing here. That's why you all are here to watch them stand up here. We have all loved in our lifetimes...well, I guess some have.... and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our humanity.

"All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part. There are chapters in all of our stories that are sad or disappointing — and others that are exciting and full of adventure.

"The road that has brought Furihata and Akashi here today hasn’t been an easy one. It’s been filled with challenges that they weren’t necessarily prepared for. But together they’ve taken each one on and have used those experiences to strengthen, not weaken their love."

Mayuzumi flipped to the next page and began his reading, "In the Bible, first Corinthians chapter 13, verses four through eight tells us:

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

Looking up from his script, Mayuzumi blinked once. "All of you can take that as you will because I refuse to explain further...especially to certain idio- people." The beta corrected. There was a bit of grumbling from certain 'people' who the beta was obviously insinuating about.

Moving onto the vows, Mayzumi looked at the couple. "Furihata and Akashi, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don’t get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. Well, I'd personally be fine with anything from a book or the internet, but I guess it's not some people's cup of tea." Mayuzumi shrugged.

"You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, "Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of." These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today.

Mayuzumi looked towards Kouki, making the omega straighten up alerted. "Furihata, you can go first."

Kouki felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Haizaki shoving at him a paper with his vows, a deep frown on his face. Kouki smiled and thanked his man of honor as he took the paper. Looking back at his bond mate, Kouki took a deep breath to calm his nerves and began to read:

"In my life before I met you, I have had the pleasure of having the gift of love. I received this gift from my brother, who showed me the truest love that an older brother can give to his little brother." He turned to see Kouta sniffling as he smiled back at him.

"His love was the closest thing I ever had to a father's love- well, until I was accepted by your father. Then Masaomi-papa's love is truly the father's love that I've always wanted." Kouki's smile widened as he saw Masaomi looking very proud at being mentioned.

"My lovely adopted mother who is sadly not with us anymore, Tatsumi Ryoko-san, also gifted me with the true love of a mother. And I even received gifts from all our friends, who have given me friendships rich with their love." With that, all of their friends cheered and hooted, also happy of being mentioned.

The omega waited for everyone to settle down again before continuing, "When I was young, I never dreamt that I'd be living the blessed life that I have now. I believed before that I had everything I would ever want, and that there was nothing more that I could have ever ask for." Kouki took another pause here as he made sure to look up at his mate as he said his next words.

"And then I met you and that was when I truly realized that I didn't have the best thing in my life just yet." He smiled widely at the redhead, seeing Seijuurou beam at him.

"You were the embodiment of every wish, every hope, every dream that I never allowed myself to ever think was possible. When you returned the love I had for you...I didn't even know how to think or even feel. You left me absolutely breathless...I've almost fainted multiple times because of you, actually." He giggled.

"I could stand here and go on for hours about every single thing that I love about you. But I won't because our guests will kill me." They both chuckled as their audience laughed along with them.

"So, all I can say is.... thank you. Thank you so much, Sei. Thank you for being with me, smiling for me and showering me with endless gifts of love. Sei...thank you for gifting me with the type of love that I never really believed I could ever have in my life." After his vows, Kouki was smiling through his tears, laughing when Seijuurou wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"Come on, wipe yourself up- you're getting snot everywhere." When Haizaki tossed him a handkerchief from behind, Seijuurou caught it and used it to wipe up his omega's cheeks.

Mayuzumi waited for the couple to gather themselves again before continuing on. "Okay, Akashi. You're next." He nodded towards the redhead.

Kuroko handed Seijuurou his own vows and the redhead looked up to give his mate a gentle smile. "People have told me, I was born with greatness in my blood, a silver spoon in my mouth and steel in my heart. But the moment you came into my life, you gave me life to my blood, soft lips to my mouth and love to my heart." He grinned when Kouki blushed at the last part while some of the audience ahh'd and whistled out loud.

"I grew up with an ignorant and narcissistic view of myself, thinking that because of how I was born and the way I was raised, I should be put above all others. That I was perfect." Seijuurou paused and raised an eyebrow at the few snorts from the wedding party he had gotten from his words.

Giving those people a 'look', he continued on. "And when the day came that proved that I was actually far from perfection, that was you stepped into my life and I was given a second chance to better myself...to become someone worthy of staying by you.

"I know there are times when I am actually hard to be with. You have fallen in love with someone who has so very many problems and I just want to say thank you for being there for me despite the reasons not to. I have a lot of flaws that could have pushed you away, but you're still here, trying to keep me."

Taking Kouki's hand, Seijuurou looked straight into his eyes as he repeated the words that he had memorized for the last weeks. "I did not fall in love with you... I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open and chose to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we would choose anyway. And I would choose you- in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality."

Bringing his love's hand to his lips, Seijuurou placed a soft kiss right in the middle and told him sincerely. "I would find you and I would choose only you to love, Kouki. This is my vow to you."

"Sei...." Kouki whispered, tearing up again. And this time, the omega wasn't the only one since there was a collected amount of sniffling and sobs coming from the audience and both their wedding parties.

Mayuzumi waited until most of the waterworks were finally over and done with before saying offhandedly. "Okay. No offense, but both your speeches are very long... nice, but very long." Hearing laughter and snorting from the audience as everyone cheered up once more, the beta moved onto the ring exchanges. "Okay, please hand the grooms their rings now."

Kuroko and Haizaki gave the couple their rings and Mayuzumi nodded, "Okay Furihata Kouki and Akashi Seijuurou will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another."

Facing Seijuurou, Mayuzumi said, "Akashi, please take Furihata's hand and repeat these words:

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,"

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,"

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day,"

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day,"

"And know that my love is present,"

"And know that my love is present,"

"Even when I am not."

"Even when I am not."

Seijuurou placed the ring gently on Kouki's ring finger.

When that was done, Mayuzumi now turned to Kouki, "Now Furihata, please take Akashi's hand and repeat these words."

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,"

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,"

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day,"

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day,"

"And know that my love is present,"

"And know that my love is present,"

"Even when I am not."

"Even when I am not."

With trembling fingers, Kouki finally managed to get his ring on Seijuurou's finger.

"Okay, now by sharing your vows and exchanging rings here today, you both have decided to share the rest of your lives together. You are no longer two separate people- though that doesn't really mean much since you two are always practically joined by the hip- but one couple together.

"In the traditional Japanese ceremony, there is a popular ritual included called san-san-kudo: san meaning "three," ku meaning "nine," and do means "to deliver" which is a cultural sake-sharing wedding tradition. This ritual dates back to a time when sharing sake created a formal bond as strongly as a handshake did in Victorian times. So, the grooms have decided to also take part of this ritual in their own wedding, even though they opted out of the shinto ceremony."

Using three flat sake cups stacked atop one another, Kouki and Seijuurou took three sips together from the cups (yes, it was actual sake, but for this time only, they decided it would be okay to consume a little alcohol). Then Masaomi and Kouta also took three sips each (for a total of nine sips), cementing the bond between the families.

"With the sake ceremony done, we're now to the part where most of us are waiting for. We are almost at the end, thank god." With a few chuckles from the audience, Mayuzumi began the last parts of the ceremony.

"Furihata and Akashi, you have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. You even did the sake ceremony even though this isn't a Shinto wedding. With all of this, there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we can all be off to the reception to celebrate and where I can finally sit down." Mayuzumi sighed.

Turning to Kouki, Mayuzumi said the next words in a clear voice. "Furihata - do you take Akashi Seijuurou to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Kouki smiled as he nodded his head enthusiastically. "I do!"

Mayuzumi nodded and turned to Seijuurou now. "Akashi – do you take Furihata Kouki to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Seijuurou gave a nod, looking absolutely certain as he said his next words, "I do."

At this moment, Mayuzumi actually gave them a genuine smile as he nodded before finally declaring, "Well, then I guess there's nothing left for me to say but by the power vested in me- since I am the only one here licensed to marry anyone- I now pronounce you each other's husband. Since you're now stuck together, legal documents and all- Akashi, you may kiss your husband."

The chapel erupted in loud cheers, cries, hollers and clapping as Seijuurou brought Kouki into his arms and finally gave his new husband their first real kiss that day and everyday of their now married lives.

Pulling away to get some air, Kouki giggled happily as he stared at his grinning husband before pulling the alpha in again for another kiss.

"Okay, okay. Save it for the honeymoon, you two." Mayuzumi sighed, shakily his head at the kissing couple. "Anyway, for the first time may I present to you all Mr. Akashi Seijuurou and his husband, Mr. Akashi Kouki."

Kouki gave a laugh in surprise as the aisle then exploded with mini gold sparklers, shooting up to the air (they were only lights- completely harmless and wouldn't start fires).

And at least they wasn't the fire throwers that Mibuchi had originally planned.

Placing his arm around his new husband, Seijuurou grinned as he whispered into his husband's ear, "Shall we go now, Akashi Kouki?"

Kouki blushed pink, still feeling surreal at his new name but nodded happily. "Yes, Sei!"

 

AkaFuri~*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*~AkaFuri~*♡೫̥͙*:・ℋɑppყ Ϣәԁԁıɲɠﾟ･:* ೫̥͙♡*~AkaFuri

"Oh, the ceremony was lovely, Reo." Riko complimented, nodding in approval.

After the ceremony, the newlyweds went off to take a few wedding photos together while the rest of them headed to the reception area.

Breaking traditions, the wedding party was introduced first so that they could mingle with the other guests, with the grooms following later on. They all enjoyed the canapés and we're having a cocktail hour (alcohol for only the adults, all those underaged were given non-alcoholic but equally delicious drinks) while they all waited for the newlyweds to arrive.

The reception area was completely transformed.

The once gold and blue carpet was now replaced by gold and red, matching the theme of the wedding. And the huge, beautiful, gold chandelier was above everyone, sparkling brightly in the middle of the ceiling.

All the tableware and eating utensils were in sparkling gold with the tables covered in deep red cloth, including the napkins, and the chairs were also painted in gold.

The centrepieces on each table were cherry blossom trees that were sprayed a glittery white with lights twinkling down and surrounded by white glass candles and smaller arrangements of white orchids and red rose petals scattered around. The white centrepieces stood out nicely against all the red and gold in the room and the colorful garden outside, where some of the guests were now chatting and laughing together.

Mibuchi had placed a dance floor at the center of the room, in front of the groom's table, and it was electronic so images of burning fires, scattering leaves and floating clouds would all move around under your feet while you dance on the floor, making it seem like you were really dancing on fire or in the sky.

He had also gotten a portable planetarium. With one switch on, the whole room was filled with whatever moving images you wanted- whether it be surrounded by twinkling stars, birds flying high on the ceiling, bubbles floating on the walls...the ideas were endless. But for now, Mibuchi had placed it on a setting where the walls and ceiling were covered in white and pink wisteria trees, with some petals falling down gently.

The newlywed's table was up front in center with a giant cherry blossom tree behind and white wisteria hanging down above them. And the front of their table was where 1000 paper cranes were hanging from, all of them in a variety of colors to make them stand out even more.

Although Kouki was not good at origami, he was still able to fulfil the Japanese tradition of folding a thousand cranes for their wedding. A thousand cranes signifies good luck and fortune for the couple (Midorima in particular approved of this).

Kise nodded, "Yeah, the ceremony was great but just look at the reception! I mean, wow!" He gushed, eyes staring at the wedding cake that was situated at the front, near the groom's table.

And greeting each guest as they walked into the room was a photo gallery of pictures with Seijuurou and Kouki together- the guests especially loved the ones where the couple had taken a trip to Hawaii a few months ago.

Kasamatsu nodded, taking a sip from his drink. "Yeah, they went all out for this, huh?"

His boyfriend grinned as he turned to give the shorter man puppy eyes. "Don't you think a wedding like this would be perfect for us?"

Kasamatsu choked on his drink as he fought the urge to kick the blonde right then and there. But he did flick the the beta's forehead, painfully. "You idiot, who said I'd marry you in the first place?!" The ex-captain said all this with a blush on his face as he walked away.

Kise pouted, rubbing his forehead. "But, Yukiocchi! I meant it for the future! And of course I want to get married to you someday! Yukiocchi? Yukiocchi!" Mibuchi giggled as the poor blonde went after his blushing boyfriend.

"And I think it was such a smart idea to put some of the food and appetizers on the tables." Tae pointed out, watching as some of the hungry eaters of their guest- including her own boyfriend- devoured the sushi cakes and the food from the green tea menu.

Mibuchi rolled his eyes at Nebuya in particular, who had somehow gotten into an eating contest with Aomine. "Yes, well it was to be expected, after all. Anyway, they better all be on their best behavior since Sei-chan and Kou-chan should be back from their picture-taking soon."

"Ooh, but those photos from Hawaii are great- especially the one with Diamond Head in the background. Right, Ryou-kun?" Momoi cooed, looking at her fellow teammate.

"Uh, yes! It's stunning." Sakurai, who was also invited and was now tagging along beside Momoi, chewed one of the green tea brownies as he said shyly, "But it's really incredible that you managed to put together this entire wedding in only three months. My older sister was stressed enough when she had to plan her wedding in one year."

Mibuchi smiled as he told them, "I really enjoyed it. Yes, there were times where I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration when something went wrong, but most of the time, I felt like I was at home. Like this was what I was meant to do."

"So why don't you become a wedding planner for real?" Sakurai suggested, giving him an encouraging smile.

Momoi nodded. "That's right! Or maybe a party planner so you would have more options available?"

Mibuchi grinned as he looked excited at the idea. "Yeah. I think that's a great idea....I'll think about it more later- like until after I make sure this wedding goes off without any more hitches." He added, sighing. "Thank god, Chi-chan was here when the minister didn't show up- I was seriously afraid that we would have to postpone the wedding."

Takao laughed as he nodded, a green tea tiramisu in hand. "Hahaha! Having Mayuzumi-kun as the officiant was like the icing on the cake!"

"I think Mayu-kun did a great job!" Momoi smiled at the silver-haired beta who just happened to have his seat placed next to her.

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes as he looked at Mibuchi with a frown, "If you plan on doing this as a career, I'm telling you now that I refuse to play emergency officiant to any more weddings." He told the other bluntly.

"Even if I pay you for your services?" Mibuchi raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

Mayuzumi blinked once before looking away, grumbling. "Dammit." He muttered as Momoi gave him a few sympathetic pats on the back.

"Excuse me." Everyone jumped as Kuroko suddenly appeared at their table. "I've received word from one of the staff that Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun have arrived." He informed them politely.

Mibuchi got up from his chair and clapped his hands. "Okay, time to get everyone inside and go to their tables!"

Kouki and Seijuurou were standing on the outside of the building, holding hands as they waited for their cue to enter.

"Are you alright?" Seijuurou asked his new husband, giving the other's hand a small squeeze.

Kouki gave him a small smile as he nodded. "A little nervous, but also excited. Taking those pictures earlier were really fun." He added, remembering the beautiful photos they had of the two of them walking through the hotel's grand garden, both in their suits and also in the kimonos they would be wearing later that night (they were finally worn down by their parties to wear both clothing).

The redhead grinned as he leaned in to steal a chaste kiss from the other. "Everything with you is fun to me." He enjoyed the blush on his omega's face as they both heard the MC (Master of Ceremonies who was also their DJ for the night) began to announce their arrival.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us now welcome for the very first time as married husbands, Akashi Seijuurou and Akashi Kouki! Please give them your heartfelt applause!"

The main door flew open and Kouki's jaw dropped from finally seeing their wedding reception area for the first time.

Everyone stood from their seats, clapping and cheering when the main couple appeared. The wall screens had changed from the wisteria trees to bright golden streamers and confetti falling down with sparks of light shimmering on the screens.

And apparently Mibuchi had also set up hidden sparklers in each wedding arrangement on the tables, so every cherry blossom tree was now shooting off sparks above.

The couple made their way inside, with Kouki blushing a bright red from all the attention while Seijuurou gave everyone a courteous smile.

"Do you guys like it?" Mibuchi asked excitedly when they neared his table.

Kouki and Seijuurou looked at one another before turning back to the beta and smiled. "We love it, Reo." The redhead assured him.

"It's so gorgeous. I mean, all the trees and the walls are so amazing!" Kouki gushed, his eyes traveling around the entire room.

"I'm so relieved..." Mibuchi sighed, brushing off a tear from his eye. Despite everyone's reassurances, the beta really was worried whether the couple would like all his hard work. Now, he couldn't help but be ecstatic that his work was all being paid off.

"It's perfect, Reo. You did a wonderful job." Seijuurou assured him, allowing his sniffling friend to grab both him and Kouki into a tight hug.

After getting everyone settled down, it was time for Kouki and Seijuurou's first dance.

"And for their first dance, as a surprise to the grooms, it will be sung by the couple's close friend and also the best man of the evening, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Everyone gasped or squealed and both Kouki and Seijuurou's eyes widened as they saw Kuroko get up on stage and give them a small smile as he took the mic.

"Kuroko-kun has dedicated this song to our lovely couple. The song is called, [Snow Light](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HytaDuabaa8), which is originally sung by Ono Kensho."

The lights darkened and the walls changed into falling snowflakes and the ceiling showed a starry night while the dance floor also turned into a white swirl of snow. The ballroom changed from a fiery red and gold into a winter wonderland- the drastic change of scenery really stood out and also paid tribute to the couple's first meeting at the winter cup.

Kouki smiled and blushed as Seijuurou took his hand and waist, making sure to hold the other close.

The intro to the song began and taking a deep breath, Kuroko sang.

_"The streets where you are shivering from the cold_  
_The seven colors beyond the blurred windows are hazy and twinkling_  
_I want to rush towards your freezing body and hug you tight_  
_Snow Light, Snow Breath, Snow Flakes."_

"Whoa, who knew that Kuroko knew how to sing?" Kagami paused in eating as he listened to his best friend- the blunette's singing voice had a very soothing and sweet tone to it.

"What I want to know is how did Furihata learn to dance so well?" Hyuuga wondered as they watched Seijuurou spin Kouki around the ballroom, making the omega laugh joyfully.

"Who knows, but they look very happy." Kiyoshi smiled, bobbing his head along to the music.

_"More than anything, I'm holding you close_  
_Drawing a smile and a gentle feeling in this hand_  
_I will not let it surround you_  
_I want to protect you._

_"I will pick up more and more white_  
_You are just_  
_My Snow Light."_

"You know, I also offered to sing for their first dance." Takao pointed out, watching as Kouki was now being dipped low while Seijuurou leaned down to give him a kiss.

Midorima snorted as he rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt they would have been happy if their first dance was to a rock song."

"I could sing ballads too!" Takao said, looking actually offended.

"Rock ballads don't count, Takao. Especially the emo types that you like to hum to often." Ootsubo Taisuke informed him, while Miyagi was scolding Midorima for bringing Takao's lucky item (a life-size doll of a green penguin) to the wedding.

_"Silvery, Dazzling,_  
_Morning Light_  
_I want to warm you_  
_Want to only love you..._

_"More than anything..."_

The room suddenly brightened up and from a winter wonderland, the room bloomed into spring as the gold chandelier shimmered gold and the walls showed cherry trees with blossoms and leaves falling down. And the dance floor was now a field of green grass and flowers.

To add it all off, was the explosion of white and silver confetti now showering down over all of them.

But the newlyweds dancing didn't really notice all of this. They were too focused on each other to pay any mind to their surroundings or anything else.

_"I'm holding you close_  
_Drawing a smile and a gentle feeling in this hand_  
_I will not let it surround you_  
_I want to protect you._

_"I will pick up more and more white_  
_You're my Snow Light_  
_Forever_  
_You are just my Snow Light."_

"Sei..." Kouki giggled as his husband lifted him up to twirl him around.

Seijuurou grinned as he stopped spinning them but kept the omega in his arms, holding him up.

Smiling at each other, they shared a tender kiss at the end of their dance.

Everyone clapped and whistled, cheering as Kuroko took a bow and got off the stage, immediately being engulfed by Kouki as the married couple thanked him for the song.

"Consider it part of my wedding present." Kuroko told them, happy that he could do this for them.

After their first dance, it was finally time for dinner. Everyone sat down as the food was handed out, everyone oohing and awing at the beautiful dishes for their high-class kaiseki meal.

As they ate, the speeches began. They insisted that only a chosen few were allowed to make a speech- they had a lot of friends and were afraid that too many speeches would be tiring to hear or if certain people were to say 'questionable' things in their speech. Hence, they only allowed a few chosen people to speak out.

The first one to make his speech was Seijuurou's father, Akashi Masaomi.

Clinking his glass, Masaomi made sure to have everyone's attention before he began his speech.

"Family, friends and especially Seijuurou and Kouki. I remember when Seijuurou was born. Seijuurou's mother, Shiori, was over the moon from the moment she held him in her arms and I was so proud to be the father of that baby boy.

"I remember when Seijuurou became the captain of the basketball team in middle school and his team won the state championship. Without him knowing, I was actually very proud of all his achievements, and still am proud to be the father of that teenage boy.

"And now today, I am proud to be the father of the man I see here, starting a family of his own and setting out on a great adventure with his wonderfully new husband. I am very proud of you, my son." Seijuurou almost stopped breathing, a few tears in his eyes as Kouki reached out to give his husband's hand a squeeze. The omega turned to his father-in-law and smiled widely at him.

"Kouki-kun....you are truly are a surprise to both Seijuurou and I. And you have done what not many are capable of- you proved me wrong, not once, not twice, but countless times over.

"You are truly a being with such an unassuming but kind presence...holding such a fiery and courageous and deeply faithful spirit within. You are just like my Shiori. And I humbly admit to everyone here that I could not have found Seijuurou a mate and spouse who was even a tenth as great as you.

"Kouki-kun, it has been an honor getting to know you over these last two years and I look forward to getting to know more about you from now on, as an Akashi. I am aware that Seijuurou knows just how lucky he is to have you. We are thrilled to welcome you into our family and we are exuberant to have the rest of your wonderful family here to celebrate with us. This is truly a joyous day." Kouki was now crying quietly again as he tried to hide his wet face in his handkerchief.

"As you begin your life together as a married couple, I question if there is anything I can say to you that will be of value. Most of life is about learning along the way, through the experience of living. I have to say that I simply ignored most of the advice I received in my life until I found out through my own mistakes and experiences that it was indeed good advice. Seijuurou, it seems like you have also been that way previously too. So, instead of offering advice today, I will make a request of you both.

"I will ask you, Seijuurou and Kouki-kun, to just keep loving each other. Today, it will be very easy for you and maybe it is hard to imagine otherwise, but sometimes life does get busy and difficult and we can get distracted from what is really important. You have decided that your love for each other is important enough to make a lifetime commitment. Always remember that, even in the difficult times- simply keep loving each other and your lives will fall into place beautifully.

"So I ask you all to please rise and join me- in this first of many toasts- to wish my son and my new son-in-law, a long and joyous married life together. May your lives be entwined like the strong leaves of ivy on a high castle tower. May your joy never end like the circles of your wedding rings." Everyone cheered as Masaomi took a sip of his drink before taking his seat.

"Wow....that was intense." Kawahara whispered as Fukuda nodded. It was hard for anyone to interrupt a speech like that, from a man like Masaomi.

The next one to give a speech was from Kouki's older brother, Furihata Kouta.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Furihata Kouta, and one of the groom's older and very good-looking brother. On behalf of our deceased parents who obviously couldn't be here with us today, I wish to thank you all for coming to celebrate this special union with us. We are so happy that so many of our friends and loved ones were able to come here to enjoy this splendid occasion with us.

"What can I say about Kouki? Even though we're a few years apart, we've always been close. I mean, I can still remember him dancing around the house in nothing but his underpants on his head, singing to the Pokemon theme song. What a cute 12-year old he was...." He sighed.

"Nii-san!" Kouki screeched as the audience all laughed.

The alpha stuck his tongue out at him. "Nope! If I have to give you away at such a young age, then I'm gonna do it with a bang. So....I also remember the times when we would play pranks on each other. I would place fake roaches under Kouki's sheets, and then in revenge he would place my hands in warm water while I slept and it sucked when that trick actually worked! But as payback I put blonde dye in Kouki's shampoo- and yes, Seijuurou. I DO have a picture of a blonde Kouki....okay, I'm gonna stop now since Kouki's looking like he really will murder me in my sleep tonight." Kouta held his hands up in surrender as the omega really looked at him murderously right now.

"Anyway, because of all the crazy and childish things I remember doing together, it really makes today seem like a wild dream. I mean, this morning I proudly walked my little brother down the aisle to marry his bond mate. My little brother is a married man now! That's crazy and my mind still hasn't comprehended it yet.

"But, it was also amazing to watch them exchanging their vows in that beautiful chapel overlooking that awesome garden. It does one's heart good seeing two good people come together.

"Kouki has always been the gem in our family- the heart of what the Furihata family was. I have no doubt he will also be a blessing to Seijuurou and his family. I'm so proud to see you together with the love of your life, Kouki. And thank god, your new husband and I actually get along great." He grinned, giving them both a wink.

"Kouki has always been the best little brother I could have ever asked for. We've been through so much hardships and sadness in our lives, but also plenty of happiness together that overrides all the bad. He always looked up to me while growing up, but now his eyes are straying to another. I used to be superman in his eyes, but now he can be just as super himself on equal ground with his husband this time. Honestly, it makes me both sad and want to tease him mercilessly for leaving me." He pouted, making everyone laugh.

"Seijuurou, I'm so glad that you married my brother. And always remember, if you break his heart...they will never find your corpse. Masaomi-san, thank you for taking Kouki into your family and I'm happy that you even extended that welcome towards me too. I'm glad that the small little family between us brothers can now grow into a big and happy family.

"Today, we are surrounded by so many friends and loved ones who have been important to this awesome couple. Some have traveled hundreds of miles, just to be here today. We feel very privileged to have all of you here sharing this special day with us and truly, thank you all for taking care of my Kouki. More than anyone in this world, my little brother deserves all the love this universe can offer. Truly, thank you all very much for coming.

"So now...family and friends, let's raise a glass and toast to a lifetime of love and happiness for my brother Kouki and my newest brother Seijuurou!" More cheering and clapping sounded as Kouta finished his speech and gave his brother and new brother-in-law a big hug.

Kouki grabbed his brother tightly and whispered in his ear, "I'll always be with you, Nii-san. Because no matter what, you'll always be my superman."

Kouta cried as he held onto his brother for a few more moments before taking his seat, letting his boyfriend dabbed away his tears and give him a comforting kiss on the cheek.

The next one to give their speech was the best man, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hello. I am Kuroko Tetsuya and I was honored to be Akashi-kun's best man for his wedding. I am not very comfortable speaking in public, so please excuse my shortened speech.

"I have known Akashi-kun for about six years now. And I have known Furi- ah, I mean Akashi Kouki-kun for three years. Well, I should apologize beforehand but I will still call you Furihata-kun, Furihata-kun." He informed them, making Kouki smile and nod that it was okay.

"Anyway, I will confess that although many others were surprised by your union, I honestly was not. I knew it since that day on those stairs during our winter cup....I knew that you were soulmates. So thank you for marrying and not dragging the suspense of your inevitable wedding out for too long." The audience chuckled as the newlyweds grinned at the blunette.

"Akashi-kun, please take care of Furihata-kun. Furihata-kun, please take care of Akashi-kun." Kuroko gave them stern looks as he said this, the couple nodding their heads in promise.

"Now I will end my speech with a quote by one of my and Furihata-kun's favorite authors, C.S. Lewis. 'Now at last they were beginning Chapter One of the Great Story no one on earth has ever read, which goes on forever; in which every chapter is better than the one before'. May I pray that this be your story together. Cheers, to Furihata-kun and Akashi-kun." Kuroko raised his glass and there were more cheers and hollers as they toasted once more.

Turning to leave, Kuroko paused for a moment before turning back to the mic, "Oh, excuse me. I have one more quote that I remembered that I would like to add. 'Marriage is like a book. The whole story takes place between the covers'. Thank you." With that, the brunette left the stage, leaving the audience cracking up and some confused.

"Wait... Did Tetsu just say something dirty just now?" Aomine asked, looking confused but in disbelief that his old shadow may have just said something lewd.

Momoi was blushing but nodded her head. "Yup."

Aomine snorted as he turned in his seat and gave Kuroko a thumbs up, reviving a smirk in return from the blunette. "Nice one, Tetsu! Damn, I'm so proud- I've taught you well."

The next one to give a speech was the man of honor, Haizaki Shougo. But there was one problem...

"I don't fucking want to!" Haizaki spat, glaring at Nijimura who had found him squatting alone in the garden. Apparently, the male omega had an idea of what he would be forced to do as soon as Kuroko started his speech. So to avoid it, he had snuck outside to the gardens.

"You don't have to make say too much. Just say congrats and add a few nice words and then it's all done." Nijimura urged his mate to get up.

But the male omega was stubborn. "Hell no! I ain't getting up there just to make a fool outta myself!" He slapped the other's hand away.

"Shougo?" The omega froze as Kouki walked up to his best friend and kneeled down so they were eye-to-eye with each other. "You don't want to congratulate me on my wedding day?" He pouted, looking disappointed.

Haizaki snorted, "I ain't making no speech in front of all those bastards in there." He grumbled, giving Kouki a dirty look. "And fuck you for not telling me about having to make a speech."

Kouki shrugged helplessly. "In fairness, my mind was pretty occupied all day today. It just slipped my mind."

The silver-haired omega gave him an accusing look. "My ass, you forgot. I bet you didn't tell me so you could corner me later on."

The brunette sighed, being caught. "Okay, I did. But do you really not want to tell me anything? Are you really not happy that I'm married?" He said sadly.

Haizaki made a frustrated noise. "I don't want to make a damn speech and I fucking mean it!"

Kouki was quiet for a few moments before finally saying softly, "Okay. I won't force you to make a speech and I apologize for trying to trick you like that." The other didn't look at him but Kouki knew that the omega was listening so he continued, "So, just between you, me and Nijimura-nii....will you tell me what you would have said if you made that speech?"

Haizaki was quiet for almost five minutes. Without looking at Kouki, Haizaki mumbled. "I ain't happy and never will be okay with you being together with that damn Akashi- let alone being married to that redheaded midget.

"But....

"I don't hate how happy you look whenever that bastard is around. So....I guess it's fine. You being married to him, I mean. If you had to tie your life down with someone...well, you're already bonded with the devil. Being married to him doesn't change shit, right?

"So....congrats. I guess." Hearing sniffles, Haizaki peeked at the brunette and his face turned to one of horror at the other's weeping face.

"What the fuck- ACK!" Haizaki nearly choked as Kouki pulled him into a tight hug, almost suffocating him. "Get off me!" He shouted, trying to pry the other off him.

Kouki wasn't affected by the other's hits as he sobbed even more. "You're my best friend too, Shougo! I'm....so HAPPY! I chose my man of honor well!"

Haizaki sighed in defeat and just waited for the other to let go of him, giving his own smiling alpha who was watching them an irritated scowl and his middle finger.

"Kou-chan! You look like you've been crying!" Mibuchi gasped, horrified when the brunette later returned from the gardens.

Kouki waved off their concerns and sat beside his worried husband once again. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just overwhelmed by the touching speech Shougo gave me in the garden. It was so sweet." He sighed happily.

"Seriously?" Kagami whispered to Kuroko in disbelief. The blunette merely shrugged, just relieved that Kouki was alright.

"Anyway, Shougo is too shy and his private speech was more than enough for me. So I'm sorry Reo-nee, but can we skip him?" Kouki asked, smiling as his husband kissed his cheek while spreading some of his calming pheromones to him.

Mibuchi frowned. "But he was supposed to be the closing speech!" He complained, clearly unhappy at something not going as planned.

"Why doesn't someone else in my party make a speech instead? Will that be alright?" The omega suggested.

Suddenly, Takao appeared with a wide grin on his face. "I'll do it!"

Mibuchi gave him a suspicious look. "I don't know about this..."

But the Shuutoku player just waved him off as he made his way towards the stage. "Just leave it to me. TRUST ME." He said with a wink.

The fourth speech was made by one of Kouki's groomsmen, Takao Kazunari.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I may not be either of the groom's best man or man of honor, but I assure you that I was a close second." He grinned as everyone laughed.

"Loyal, caring, sincere, honest, a great man....but that's enough about me, I'm here to give a speech about our grooms here!" Takao sighed as he finally decided to get serious...somewhat.

"Now, I haven't known Furi or Akashi for too long, but I do consider them as friends. Especially Furi. In fact, I am the proud vice-president of the Omega Protection Squad. And with ambition and perseverance, may I be promoted to president in the near future!" He pumped his fist in the air, like a presidential candidate.

"Don't use this time to promote yourself!" Shuutoku's current captain yelled at him.

"It's never gonna happen!" Hayama, the current president, called out.

Takao stuck his tongue out at the blonde before continuing his speech. "Anyway, after bonding together after an experience involving a vengeful evil sprit banshee who also possessed people, I had a feeling our friendships would last forever...or at least until our hairs turn grey...or, actually I'm not sure about yours Akashi. Does red turn into grey or into a very light orange?" He wondered. His boyfriend, Midorima, looked like he was regretting even being associated with the beta at the moment.

"Okay! I've never been married and I haven't even been dating as long as Furi and Akashi has- oh, and shout out to my Shin-chan! Love you babe~ So! Even if I may not have had as much experience in love, I still know the feeling of love very much. So I will like to give our newlywed couple some words of advice."

Clearing his throat, Takao looked directly at said couple. "To the two things that make a good marriage- having a good sense of humor and selective hearing. Always remember that." Everyone cracked up while some who were married, nodded in agreement.

"And I would also like to add in a poem, if I may- don't give me that look guys, I have a very poetic sensitive soul deep down inside, you know. Anyway, here is a poem to help you through married life: 'To keep a marriage brimming with love in the loving cup, when you are wrong, admit it and when you're right, shut up!' Yes, thank you!"

Takao waited for all the laughter to die down again before he continued, "Akashi and Furi, before I finish my awesome speech, I'd like you both to face each other right now." When the two were facing each other, the beta said, "Please remember this face for the rest of your lives. Never forget a single detail on it. For you are now looking into the eyes of the person who is statistically most likely to murder you."

"Takao!" Midorima finally lost his patience and shouted at him as everyone bursted into laughter once more.

Takao gave everyone a wink. "To love, to laughter, to happily ever after- raise your glasses to our grooms! Love ya guys!" And with that, Takao left the stage, waving and feeling completely satisfied.

After the speeches, the meals were nearing the end, with dessert, hot tea and coffee being handed out. At this time, they decided to do the father-daughter dance.

Well, the brother-brother dance, in this case.

"I still can't believe you're a married man." Kouta sighed as he danced around with his brother on the dance floor, making sure not to step on the other's hakama.

Both Kouki and Seijuurou had escaped for a few minutes and had later returned, dressed in their second outfit of the night- the traditional Japanese wedding outfit for men, [Hakama](http://overseas-wedding.jp/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/hakama.jpg).

But their Hakama had a twist to the traditional garb and instead of being colored only black and white, Seijuurou had gold mixed in his while Kouki was more on the white side which gradually turned black at the bottom.

"Me neither." Kouki confessed. "I still feel like I'm dreaming and then I'll just wake up one day and find myself back in bed, getting ready for another boring day of school."

Kouta chuckled as he gave his brother a spin. "But one thing is for sure- you 100% deserve all of this. You, out of everyone here, deserves to be happy." He said seriously. "You are happy, right?"

"Extremely." Kouki said with no hesitation, roaring in laughter when his brother picked him up (was the omega so skinny that just anyone could pick him up?) and spun them around in circles.

After the brother-brother dance and about an hour for everyone to get their dancing on (who knew some of their friends- like Mitobe and Wakamatsu- knew how to break dance?), it was time to cut the cake.

"Wait...that's a cake?!" Kouki pointed, looking in disbelief at what he had first thought was one of the decorations.

Their [wedding cake](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2017/04/07/09/3F0843A700000578-4389566-image-a-20_1491553536601.jpg) was a breathtaking Japanese pagoda cake that was an astonishing nine tiers tall. It features intricate icing detail, including Kouki and Seijuurou hidden on the bottom tier, as well as Japanese inspired symbols. Red flowers contrasted against the white of the cake and a gold warming light shined through each of the tiers windows.

"Okay, I know you said that you didn't want flowers on the cake, but to me, a wedding cake just isn't a wedding cake without a few flowers on it. So I told the cake makers to not drown the cake with flowers. And for Sei-chan, I made sure that this cake was in pure white- with only accents of color from the red flowers and gold lights. Also, you did say you wanted a unique cake and this is unique so..." Mibuchi trailed off.

Seijuurou chuckled, also looking very impressed. He watched his husband look at the cake closely in detail. "It is very unique alright....it's amazing, Reo."

"How is this a cake?" Kouki wondered, tapping on some of the walls of the pagoda carefully.

"Majority is cake and the most of the decorations are made of white chocolate and sugar paste. So the entire cake- minus the lights- are edible." Mibuchi explained to him. "I knew that you would appreciate the structure, Kou-chan, since you are taking architecture next year. So the pagoda structure was an added bonus."

Kouki grinned. "This is incredible! Like, I don't even mind the flowers because they just enhance the cake itself and its so big and tall and...its just more than I ever imagined it could be. Thank you, Reo-nee!" He hugged the beta tightly, still staring up at the cake.

Mibuchi giggled as he hugged the omega back. "You're welcome!"

Seijuurou and Kouki both held the cake cutter and together, they cut the cake, smiling at each other as the crowd cheered while Himuro had to hold his napkin to his boyfriend's drooling mouth.

"Here, Kouki." Seijuurou lovingly fed the first bite of green tea and sakura cake to his beloved.

Kouki hummed as he chewed the cake- still just as delicious as the first time he tasted it- and also fed his husband some cake, making sure to leave a bit of frosting on his nose.

"Kouki..." Seijuurou teasingly warned as the brunette giggled.

Kouki kissed his nose, taking the frosting with him. Blushing a bit as he still giggled, he cheekily said, "Got it!"

As everyone enjoyed the green tea cake and also the mexican chocolate cake that was their second flavor choice, the newlyweds decided this would be the perfect time to make a short thank you speech to their guests.

"Um...." Kouki said shyly, feeling awkward as he always did when he had to speak in front of a crowd.

"You can do it Furi/ Go Furi!" Kouki smiled as his teammates and friends yelled out their encouragements.

Taking a deep breath, he started again. "I want to say thank you for attending Seijuurou and my wedding. It means a lot to us that we have all the support from our friends, family and loved ones. Um...I don't really know what more to say but just, thank you for coming today." Giving a bow, Kouki blushed as everyone clapped and his friends cheered and whistled at the end of his speech. Sighing, Kouki took his seat again, relieved that that was over.

Seijuurou kissed his cheek and whispered how proud he was of him before he stood to make his own thank you speech. "Kouki and I want to thank all of our guests for taking the time to celebrate with us today. We understand that being here today was not as easy for some, so we acknowledge and thank everyone who has made such sacrifice just to be here for us today.

"We truly are humbled by the show of love and support that we have received from family and friends not just today, but also over the last few years. So many of you have helped with various aspects of our life and we cannot express our gratitude enough for it.

"And we want to give special recognition to our wedding planner and dear friend, Mibuchi Reo, who have helped with all aspects of the wedding planning and even though he only had three months to get this wedding together, I can say that he did a wonderful job of everything and that this wedding would not have been nearly as beautiful or as organized without your help. Thank you, Reo." Seijuurou smiled as he saw the beta crying, with Kouta rubbing his back while trying to wipe up his tears.

"This is certainly a special day for Kouki and I, and I hope that the support that you've shown us will continue. As we embark on our new life together, I hope that those of you who have been married for many years will be willing to offer us advice when needed. We are committed to staying married for the long haul, and we know it will be so much easier with all of you by our sides.

"Please feel free to enjoy the rest of the party, and again, thank you all very much for being here today. It means more to us than I could ever hope to express." Everyone cheered and clapped as Seijuurou took his seat and smiled as his husband leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder as they fed each other cake.

After the cake, it was time to do one more wedding tradition- the bouquet and garter tosses.

"Furi, over here!" One of the girls yelled.

"Aim to the right! Aim to the right!" Another one screamed.

"BACK OFF YOU HARPIES! THAT BABY'S MINE!" An elderly woman roared.

"Damn, women are scary." Aomine shuddered, as he watched his own pink-haired childhood friend stare intently at the bouquet, as if using her sheer will to bring the bouquet her way.

Sakurai, whose seat was beside Aomine's, nodded his head, also spooked. "Seirin's coach just bit someone." He shakily pointed to a smug looking brunette as another disheveled girl walked away, cradling her arm.

Kouki took a deep breath, cancelling out all the screaming and cursing from behind him, as he grasped his bouquet. Exhaling, the omega swung his arms back and threw the bouquet to somewhere behind him.

Everyone held their breaths as they watched the bouquet soar through the air...

...and land straight onto the lap of a bored looking silver-haired beta.

"Ah." Mayuzumi's deadpanned face stared uncaringly at the bouquet on his lap. "Yeah, this isn't gonna happen. Here, you take it." He tossed the bouquet towards the nearest person next to him- Momoi.

"Oh my god, YAY! I got it!" Momoi squealed, jumping around as she clutched the bouquet. "Thank you Mayu-kun!" She gave Mayuzumi a big kiss on the cheek, making the beta only roll his eyes, before she turned to stick her tongue out in triumph at the other bitter-looking women.

For the garter toss, the room erupted in whistles and hollers as Kouki's face was a permanent red as Seijuurou went underneath his Hakama to retrieve the garter.

"Sei!" The embarrassed omega screeched as he smacked the redhead's back when the redhead teasingly bit something he shouldn't have during that time. Seijuurou came from underneath his Hakama, with a wide smirk on his face and a red and black garter in his mouth.

Unlike the bouquet toss, the feeling was a lot less deadly for the garter toss. But there was some healthy competition as they competed with who could catch it first.

Like a slingshot, Seijuurou sent the garter flying into the crowd...

...and landed right onto his ex-middle school's captain's shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Haizaki demanded, looking horrified at his mate.

Nijimura gave him a sly smile as he played with the garter he had 'caught' in his hands. "Well, who am I to deny a sign from kamisama himself. So, shall we Shougo?" He grinned as the omega spluttered.

"Like hell I do!" Haizaki spat, getting up and stomping towards the garden, with Nijimura following after him, grinning since he caught a sight of his mate's blush as he left.

Thinking it was all done, Mibuchi then announced that there was one more toss that has been popular recently- the broccoli toss.

Whoever caught the broccoli (the actual vegetable and Mibuchi was even thoughtful enough to add a small bottle of kewpie mayo to the bouquet) the person would then be blessed with plenty of children. It was considered a substitute for the garter toss (since some Japanese people were too conservative to do the garter ritual) but Mibuchi thought it'd be fun to do all three tosses.

"Okay, so I just throw this too?" Seijuurou asked, looking at the broccoli questioningly. He had never heard of this before.

Mibuchi nodded, giving him a thumb up. "Yup! That's right!"

All the guys looked more animated at this toss, teasing whoever would catch it would probably get ten or twenty children.

Seijuurou turned around and like Kouki had, threw the broccoli behind him....

...and into the hands of a surprised red and black-haired tiger.

"Good luck, Tae." Riko winked at the now blushing girl.

Kagami was also blushing but he didn't mind everyone's whistles too much as he chewed on some of the broccoli he caught- with the mayo on top, it actually tasted really good.

With all the traditions done, everyone was free to dance and mingle or even continue eating whatever food was still left out.

All the couples slow danced to the ballad songs and on the faster songs there was a dance competition or two that broke out on the floor. An interesting battle was between the retired Seirin basketball players against the retired Touou players (they argued something about a revenge from a past sauna battle).

Kouki laughed as Kawahara and Fukuda yanked him onto the floor as they did a three-way dance together, where halfway through Takao and Kagami would break through and join in with them.

Seijuurou danced with the uncrowned miracles, smiling as Mibuchi tried to get Mayuzumi to join in. And although he was unsuccessful getting the silver-haired beta on the dance floor, Momoi managed to get Mayuzumi to slow dance at least TWO songs with her.

Kuroko and Ogiwara were like professional dancers- they were twirling around the dance floor gracefully as the alpha would do lift ups with the beta, spinning his boyfriend in the air and not dropping him even once. The two were so in sync with each other.

Speaking of slow dancing, Aomine finally managed to ask Sakurai for a dance and watching the couple slow dance was totally funny and awkward to watch (Kuroko, who was dancing with Ogiwara, would go next to his old light and whisper to the other to loosen up).

But despite the awkwardness, everyone could see the blush on Aomine's face while Sakurai, although keeping his gaze on his feet, looked very happy in the other's arms.

Takao even got Midorima to dance with him during the slow dances and the green-haired shooter actually managed to get his hawk-eyed boyfriend to blush when the taller boy surprised him with a short kiss in public.

"Hmph. You're not the only one who knows how to surprise someone." Midorima grumbled, looking away with cheeks reddened.

Takao hugged the other tightly, making the tall boy choke, and for the first time, Takao was so happy that he was speechless.

Kise loved dancing with Kasamatsu- on either the slow or fast songs- since this was the only time his boyfriend wouldn't hit or scold him, even once. The blonde was so giddily happy.

Murasakibara only danced to the slow songs but he stayed on the dance floor during the fast songs, with Himuro dancing around him and using him like a pole. A bit inappropriate at times, but Murasakibara didn't look like he minded much.

There was even a surprise dance for the couple courtesy of the omega protection squad and Kouki's two best buds from the freshman trio. The five guys danced to a song from Kouki's favorite group, Arashi and the song was 'Ai Wo Sakebe'. Kouki giggled when Kawahara and Fukuda made a heart shape and winked at him near the end.

And finally, Seijuurou and Kouki made sure to dance together many times during the night, the omega super grateful with all the dancing lessons he had been taught for today. At least he wouldn't look like an idiot when Seijuurou brought him into a waltz before changing into a tango.

As the night went on, Kouki began to feel tired so he decided to take a break from the party and get some fresh air outside.

Choosing the banquet hall with a connecting private garden was a good choice since it gave the guests a chance to have some quiet alone time from all of the festivities happening inside.

Kouki spotted Haizaki and Nijimura sitting together on one of the shrouded lounge chairs, away from prying eyes as they talked together.

And to his right, Kouki smiled and gave a wave to his now father-in-law as the older man chatted with a few of the businessmen he did invite to the wedding.

Taking a seat on a wide swing that was off to the left, it was in a secluded area which was perfect since he wanted some privacy. The omega sighed as he sat down.

Slightly swinging back and forth, Kouki was quiet as he found himself feeling very lethargic all of a sudden, as if all the events from that day was finally hitting him all at once.

Staring up the stars in the sky, Kouki stayed there for a while as he enjoyed the peace and quiet as he let his mind take in everything.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he jumped when he heard a voice sound from behind him, "May I join you?"

Kouki turned and saw Seijuurou coming up to him. "Of course, Sei." The brunette smiled as he scooted a bit so the other could sit.

They snuggled together on the spacious swing, and Seijuurou held him in his arms as they both slowly swung back and forth, watching the stars together.

"How are you feeling, Kouki?" Seijuurou asked him gently, letting his omega leaned into him as they enjoyed the peace away from the party.

"I'm fine. I guess it's just hitting me now how exhausted I really am...but I'm happy that this is all over and that we're actually married now." Kouki admitted, smiling when he he felt a pair of lips press onto the top of his hair.

"I am very happy as well. I'm filled with joy whenever someone calls you my husband or I yours." Seijuurou agreed, both of them beaming at one another.

They were quiet for a while, turning to look at the ongoing party when they heard shouting and saw some of their friends had now formed a conga line- with Hayama in the lead- as they snaked around the room while Momoi dragged Sakurai and Aomine up to the stage with her to sing an upbeat song called, '[GO GO☆Tōō](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q12g1__UeWI)'.

Well, Momoi and Sakurai sang- the newlyweds weren't quite sure what Aomine was trying to do.

Shaking their heads, the couple chuckled as they turned back to watch a few fireflies up ahead, dancing around the flowers.

Giving a yawn, Kouki looked down and noticed the ring that was on his finger. Bringing it up to his face to see it closely, this was the first time that the omega really had a chance to look at the details of the ring.

The [wedding band](https://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/milgrain-crown-band-3mm-round-cut/mens-18k-rose-gold-ring-with-ruby-and-diamond/d5bxd) featured channel-set round gemstones with milgrain trim and squared edges, making a bold, masculine statement. He was told that the ring was made of 18K rose gold with alternating gems of rubies and diamonds. It was lovely and simple but at the same time, not too plain and the small gems showed off some of the extravagance that suited an Akashi.

"This ring better not have cost as much as my engagement ring did." Kouki warned, turning to give his suddenly innocent-looking husband a suspicious glare.

A few weeks ago, Mibuchi had accidentally let slip how much the omega's engagement ring had cost. And Kouki was predictably unhappy about the expensive price.

Mibuchi at the time, only gave him a sheepish look. "In Sei-chan's defense, he was contemplating getting you the Bvlgari blue diamond ring for $9.5 million, over ¥1 billion, but he didn't since he knew that you were very smart and would kill him for buying that ring when you eventually find out." He pointed out.

Kouki was still not amused. "So since he couldn't buy the ¥1 billion ring, he thought a ¥3.7 million ring would be fine?" He demanded, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Yes, but again in his defense, that is a huge compromise for him!" The beta insisted.

Kouki sighed, shaking his head. "Since I love Sei and I am aware of how my idiot mate is, I won't murder him (especially not before our wedding). But as soon as the wedding's over, I'm going to lock up my engagement ring in a safe, where it belongs." He threatened, unable to even look at the platinum engagement ring on his finger and cursing himself for not thinking much before about the cost of the large diamond.

Seijuurou brought his hands up, also remembering how the omega had scolded him and gave him the silent treatment for a day when they saw each other again.

"I vow to you that our wedding rings cost much less than your engagement ring. I chose something that would match us both- rose gold for it would blend beautifully with your skin color and ruby and diamonds to give our rings some personality." The alpha explained.

Kouki narrowed his eyes at the other, still suspicious. "And how much does this 'personality' cost?"

Seijuurou sighed. "Since the gems are small and rose gold is less expensive than platinum, our bands cost only at little over ¥430,000 ($3,840)." He informed the other.

Kouki's eyes widened at that. "Only ¥430,000?!" He hissed.

"That is a very reasonable price, Kouki. Well, for me it is." The alpha pointed out.

Kouki sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. The ring is very beautiful and at least it's not a million yen or something. And as long as I don't feel like having a heart attack wearing this everyday so....I love it." He stubbornly admitted.

Seijuurou beamed, relieved that his mate accepted his wedding band. "I'm relieved. By the way, have you seen what is written on your ring? I haven't had time to read what is on my own as well."

Seijuurou had been in charge of the design of their wedding bands, but the couple both decided to put engravings on the other's ring, keeping their message to the other a secret until their wedding day.

Kouki's eyes lit up as he took his ring off and tilted his ring towards where it could catch some light to show what was written on the inside. Seeing the words, the omega read, "'Eternally, my absolute love'. Oh, Sei..." Kouki teared up, loving the alpha's words for him.

"'My Sei, forever and always'. Your words are beautiful Kouki." Seijuurou complimented, feeling warm from the omega's words on his ring.

The couple slipped their rings on their respective husband's fingers again and shared a few more kisses, letting the other know, not through their words but actions, on how much they loved one another.

Pulling away, Kouki snuggled up to his mate as the alpha reached his arm around his husband in a protective and possessive manner.

They leaned against each other on their swing, watching the full moon shining brightly in the dark night, surrounded by the twinkling stars scattered above, painting the sky with light and wonder.

Today was the start of the rest of their lives....as one, together.

**Author's Note:**

> ｡ﾟ･(つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡ *sniff* Ah, don't mind me. I'm just so happy that our babies got married. And I'm still in shock/disbelief/overwhelmed that I actually made it to this point in the series where I finally got to write their wedding. I planned this story for so long...it's insane! I'm so proud of myself right now... and I know that this won't be the last time I'll feel like this, so I need to just take a deep breath and keep on writing! ＼_(ω・｀*)ゞ
> 
> The next story in the series is the HONEYMOOOOON~! Yes....fun and sexy times are ahead once more! ( ⋆•ิ ᴈ-ิ(ᵕ❥ ᵕ⁎ ॢ)


End file.
